Courage, Heart, and a Brain
by Mxgirl42
Summary: Basically my idea of what the no good Wicked Witch is up to with the unborn child of the Charmings. Spoilers from 3x14, 3x15, 3x16...This is my first Fan Fic, so be nice lol.
1. Chapter 1

**This story was inspired from the photo stills of episode 3x15 "Quiet Minds" that have been floating all over the internet. **

**Also, there are some spoilers if you haven't seen 3x14.  
**

**It should also be noted that I have never seen The Wizard of Oz, so I'm kind of guessing on some parts.**

* * *

After the incident in the forest, Emma and David headed back to the police station. Once they got inside, an awkward silence filled the air, Emma however, did not seem to notice. The silence ended when David said, "So I guess you should know not much happened during the appointment with the midwife in case you were wondering". Emma clearly had more on her mind as she was listening to David, but she got the gist of what he said. When Emma responded all she said was, "Oh yeah?" David was concerned about Emma's feelings but went on to explain how the mid wife was caring and even made tea for them during the appointment. Emma blurted out, "WOAH wait a minute…when the hell did Mary Margaret get tea? She doesn't drink tea!" David was surprised by Emma's sudden outburst and told her to relax it was just green tea. About five or ten minutes passed and Emma jumped up from her desk and yelled that the mid wife has to be the Wicked Witch.

David and Emma raced to the apartment to see Zelena putting her hand on Snow's swollen stomach. Both David and Emma were concerned, but knew they couldn't just go and start accusing Zelena of being the Wicked Witch. After Zelena left, Snow could sense something was wrong and told Charming and Emma to sit. Charming started off, "Snow we're concerned about who this mid wife really is…I mean we didn't even know her before we lost that year…" Emma grew frustrated with the way David wasn't just getting to the point, " Look Mom…what Dav—Dad is trying to say is that we think Zelena is the Wicked Witch." Snow thought both Charming and Emma were being irrational but let them explain.

Charming explained what happened in the forest, specifically what happened with his sword and how now the Wicked Witch has his "courage". Snow interrupted Charming, "What could she possibly want with a baby who hasn't even been born yet?" Emma realized Snow probably wasn't up to date with most movies, so she explained, "The Wicked Witch is the one who took the Lions courage, the Scarecrows brain, and the Tin Mans heart." Both Snow and Charming were not quite following Emma's theory, so she continued, "If this witch already had Dad's courage, I can only assume she wants my siblings brain or heart..." Emma then tried to lighten the mood, "...and we probably know she doesn't want its brain since Regina calls you guys the two idiots." Snow's eyes were slightly watering but she couldn't help but smile through the uncertainty of it all. Charming then started to think of Henry and how he has the heart of the truest believer, but what does the unborn child of Snow and Charming have…a heart made from true love.

Charming stepped out of the apartment to get some fresh air after realizing how important his offspring is to the Wicked Witch. Emma was concerned for both her parents as well as her sibling and hugged Mary Margaret then went to talk to David…

* * *

**TBC…maybe. Maybe this will inspire other people to continue with my little theory. **

**I'm more of a research paper type of writer.**

****Update** - I wrote this around 1:30 - 2:30 am so I wanted to correct some errors I saw today.**


	2. Chapter 2

As Emma stepped outside the apartment building, she saw David leaning against the exterior of the building with his hand to his face. Although concerned, Emma did not know what to say. Luckily for her, David moved his hands away from his face and spoke, "Emma what are we going to do, we can't leave Snow alone… it's too dangerous." Emma wanted to brush it off, "David, I'm pretty sure Mary Margaret, Snow, the woman who survived in the forest alone can handle herself against this…w-witch!" All it took was for David to look at Emma with his puppy dog eyes to get her to understand what he wanted her to do. "Ugh, fine, I'll babysit Mary Margaret," Emma mumbled. David wrapped Emma into a big bear hug, thanked her, and went on his way to the police station. Emma watched as he left in his truck until she could no longer see him and then headed up to the apartment where Mary Margaret was still inside.

As the door slowly creaked open, Snow turned her attention to the door to see Emma entering in alone. Emma was hoping she would be able to dodge another conversation with Mary Margaret, but it was not going to happen, not with a hormonal Snow White. Mary Margaret waved to Emma while telling Emma to sit on the couch with her. As much as Emma really wanted to avoid sitting and talking to Mary Margaret, she knew at some point she was going to have to talk to her.

Snow looked at Emma and asked where Charming was, Emma then told her that David was at the station and would be back later. This intrigued Snow, "Emma, I have to ask, why do you keep going back and forth with our names?" Emma was scared, was this it, was this going to be what pushes her parents away. Emma finally came out with it, "I'm scared…I want to call you guys mom and dad more freely but…I-I'm just not ready. It seems that when I do use those titles with you and Dad, you guys really listen to me. That's why I used your titles in the mines and earlier today." Snow was almost speechless by the admission from Emma, but like always, couldn't change the subject without saying something. "Emma, we will always listen to what you have to say, however, we've waited so long to be called those titles and that's why they grab our attention." Emma simply blushed, "Well _Mom, _get used to listening to me, because _Dad _put me in charge of watching you."

Had Snow not been so pregnant, she would have stormed out of the apartment and to the police station to have a word with Charming. Snow sighed, "_Oh really_, so now daddy's little girl has to watch the weak Snow White; I'm calling your father!" Emma was stunned by the way Mary Marg—NO—her Mom was acting and walked to the kitchen to get a drink… and maybe to avoid the yelling match that was going to happen soon. As soon as Charming picked up the phone, Snow let him have it, "HOW dare you think I'm not fully capable of taking care of myself against a person who you and Emma are just ASSUMING is the Wicked Witch!". Charming was about to tell Snow the new details he found out when he heard the phone get thrown against some object. Emma's eyes widened after seeing Snow break the phone, Snow turned around, "Oh Emma, don't judge me, Miss Destroyer of the Toaster!" Snow let out a giggle and some tears, while Emma just nervously giggled and went back to sitting on the couch with her mom.

Luckily, Hook, Charming, and Regina were at the station discussing the Wicked Witch, so there were plenty of people to man the police station. However, Regina felt that police work was beneath her so she left Hook in charge, while Charming left to try and smooth things over with Snow.


	3. Chapter 3

Once Charming arrived at the apartment, he was greeted by Snow's "_you need to explain yourself"_ look. Charming sighed then and began to speak, "I needed to get some air because I think the Wicked Witch wants the baby's heart, since the baby was made from true love."

Snow was trying to process what Charming had just said, when Emma decided to get off the couch. However, Emma was forced back down when Snow grabbed her arm, "Oh no, don't think you're escaping this conversation Emma, we're discussing this as a family."

Emma was somewhat stunned, but listened to her parents talk. Charming went on to explain, "If I'm right about the witch wanting the baby's heart, then you need to be protected and that's why I had Emma watch you."

**This is as far as I got before episode 3x16 aired, once I saw what happened I kind of hit a wall with where to take the story next… I'm pretty sure I'm not going to finish this story since school is keeping me really busy now.**


End file.
